Those 3 wordsjust say them
by Zehel
Summary: Für alle, die auch der Meinung sind, dass Kazuha und Heiji sie endlich mal sagen sollten, diese 3 Worte... first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere gehören Gosho Aoyama. Leider *sniff*

Das ist meine erste FanFiction und deshalb würde ich gerne wissen, was ihr darüber denkt. (Auch wenn ich nicht dafür garantieren kann, dass ich mich davon aufhalten lassen werde. Sorry.)

Chapter 1

_Ring, Ring._

„Hallo?"

„Hey, Kazuha! Ich bin´s, Heiji. Hör mal, haste am Wochenende schon was vor?"

„Nee, noch nichts, wieso?"

„Na ja, ein Bekannter meines Vaters hat ihn auf eine Party in seiner Ferienresidenz eingeladen, aber hat keine Zeit. Also hat er gefragt, ob du und ich an Stelle von meinen Eltern hin wollen."

„Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet mit _dir_ da hin gehen?"

„Was weiß ich, kommste jetzt oder nich´?"

„Werd ich wohl müssen, wer soll denn sonst auf dich aufpassen?"

„Wer muss hier auf wen aufpassen?! Also, ich hol dich am Freitag um 3 Uhr ab. Und nimm was Gescheites zum anziehen mit, da werden eine Menge hoher Tiere anwesend sein."

„Moment mal, wer ist dieser Bekannte überhaupt und du hast gesagt am **Wochenende**. Bleiben wir denn über Nacht dort?"

„Na klar, denkst du vielleicht ich fahr extra für einen Abend in die Berge, du Spaten?"

„Bin ich nicht! … wo ist dieses Haus überhaupt!?"

„Ach, irgendwo im Wald an einem See. Der Chauffeur holt uns am Bahnhof ab, also is das kein Problem. Cool, oder?"

„Ja, total…"

„Also dann bis Freitag!"

„Warte Heiji! …"

_Tuut, tuut. _

„Mist aufgelegt," murmelte Kazuha. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. In ein einsames Haus, das versteckt im Wald lag?! Na klasse, und das fragte er ausgerechnet sie, die sich schon gruselte wenn sie alleine in den Keller musste, obwohl sie meisterlich Aikido beherrschte. Es war ja auch nicht so das sie überängstlich wäre, nein das nicht, sie hatte einfach zu viel Phantasie… und die Dunkelheit tat dann ihr übriges. Die Tatsache ständig wegen eines gewissen übereifrigen Detektives, über irgendwelche Leichen zu stolpern, half diesem Umstand auch nicht besonders.

Außerdem war für das Wochenende starke Gewitter vorhergesagt worden, vor allem in Bergregionen war es zu Unwetterwarnungen gekommen. Schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte Kazuha furchtbare Panik vor Gewittern, regelrechte Angstzustände, warum genau wusste sie selbst nicht. Aber für solche Ängste gab es ja meistens keine rationale Erklärung.

Auf jedenfall konnte sie Heiji jetzt nicht einfach wieder anrufen und absagen. Das kam nicht in Frage! Er würde sich sowieso nur wie immer über sie lustig machen.

Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde es ganz okay werden. „Nur ich und Heiji…und ein paar Dutzend weitere Partygäste." Sie seufzte leise und starrte frustriert aus dem Fenster, vor dem sich die Blätter der Bäume rostrot und glühend orange verfärbt hatten.

Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck, wandte sich von dem wunderschönen Anblick der sich draußen bot ab, und ging in ihr Zimmer um schon mal anzufangen ihre Sachen zu packen.

Grinsend legte Heiji den Hörer auf.

„Ich wusste, dass sie ja sagen würde", dachte er triumphierend. Als sein Blick zufällig aus dem Fenster fiel, wurde ihm auf einmal bewusst, dass es bereits Mitte Oktober war. „Hoffentlich nimmt sie was Warmes zum Anziehen mit, die Nächte sind jetzt schon ziemlich kalt, vor allem weiter oben in den Bergen.", dachte er besorgt. Ärgerlich stellte er fest, dass er sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen machte sie könnte sich erkälten. „Was geht mich das an, schließlich is ´s ihr Problem, wenn sie sich nicht den Wetterbericht ansieht und dementsprechend packt.", murmelte er trotzig vor sich hin. Aber dennoch…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:**

**Alle Charaktere gehören Gosho Aoyama, außer den Europäern. ^^**

Chapter 2

Am Freitag fuhr seine Mutter ihn mit dem Wagen zu Kazuah, so dass Heiji, wenn auch mit etwas Verspätung, wie versprochen um `kurz` nach drei bei ihr auf der Matte stand. Doch noch bevor er überhaupt klingeln konnte, wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und Kazuah stand mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm. Sie hatte bereits ihren Mantel an und ihre Reisetasche stand neben ihr bereit. Als er sich nicht rührte, verdrehte sie die Augen und drückte ihm ihre Tasche in die Hand. Dann warf sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und sprang die Treppe hinunter zum wartenden Auto, um Heiji´s Mutter zu begrüßen. „Dir auch einen wunderschönen Tag," knurrte Heiji, während er ihr, unter dem Gewicht ihrer Tasche leicht schwankend, zum Auto folgte. Nachdem er sie in den Kofferraum geworfen hatte, setzte er sich vorne neben seine Mom, während Kazuah es sich hinten im Fond bequem machte. Shizukah lächelte, als sie den säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sohnes bemerkte. Dann trat sie aufs Gas und lenkte den Wagen sicher durch die Straßen Osakas, Richtung Bahnhof. Nach der halben Stunde Stau in Osaka und der 1 ½-stündigen Zugfahrt stiegen sie in einem kleinen Ort aus. Heiji, der ihre beiden Taschen trug, sah sich suchend um, bis er einen, eindeutig aus Europa stammenden, Mann im dunklen Livree entdeckte, der ihnen entgegen geeilt kam. Als sie der Mann erreichte, lächelte er höflich: „Sind sie Mr. Heiji Hattori?" „Yep, das bin ich!", antwortete Heiji grinsend. „Und das is meine Freundin Kazuha Toyama." „Freut mich sie kennen zulernen, Miss Toyama.", erwiderte der Europäer. „Kazuha, das ist Mr. Lamm´s Chauffeur, Mr. Parker." Kazuha lächelte den Mann freundlich an, doch dann stutzte sie und blickte Heiji überrascht an. „Der Bekannte deines Vaters ist Amerikaner?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Nein Brite, Dad hat ihn bei einem Fall kennengelernt, is aber schon ´ne ganze Weile her. Sie sin seit damals in Kontakt geblieben und ziemlich gute Freunde geworden. Seine Frau is, glaube ich, Japanerin. Ich bin zwar als kleiner Junge schon mal hier gewesen, aber das is schon ´ne Ewigkeit her." „Tut mir außerordentlich Leid, davon wusste ich nichts, Sir. Ich arbeite erst seit einigen Jahren für Mr. Lamm. Wenn die Herrschaften mir jetzt bitte folgen wollen, der Wagen parkt gleich dort vorne." Nachdem der Chauffeur ihnen ihr Gepäck abgenommen hatte, folgten sie ihm zum Wagen, der direkt vor dem Bahnhof geparkt war.

Nach weiteren 2 Stunden Fahrt über kurvige Höhen- und Landstrassen, erreichten sie schließlich das gigantische Anwesen. Es sah aus wie eine dieser Tudor Mansions, die man in alten englischen Filmen bewundern kann, und lag umgeben von Bäumen direkt an einem großen, klaren See. „Oh", stieß Kazuha entzückt hervor. Die letzten Strahlen spiegelten sich auf dem Wasser und ließen es funkeln, als sei die Oberfläche aus abertausenden winzigen Diamanten. Heiji blickte zu ihr hinunter und konnte plötzlich nicht mehr den Blick von ihren glänzenden Augen abwenden. Das weiche Licht der untergehenden Sonne verlieh ihrem Gesicht einen zarten, pfirsichfarbenen Teint, während es die sanften Wellen mahagonifarbenen Haares, die es umgaben wie Seide schimmern ließ. Heiji starrte sie an. „Wie wunderschön", flüsterte Kazuha berührt. „Ja", murmelte Heiji, aus Angst seine Stimme würde versagen. Noch immer starrte er sie unverwandt an.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich, immer noch strahlend zu ihm um. Hastig wandte er den Blick ab, währenddessen schoss ihm das Blut ins Gesicht. Kazuha warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu „Is irgendwas?", fragte sie ihn leicht verwirrt. „Nein, nein", antwortete er rasch, während er innerlich allen ihm bekannten Göttern für seine dunkle Hautfarbe dankte. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge. „Na dann komm, lass uns reingehen, ich glaube man erwartet uns schon!", zwitscherte sie fröhlich und folgte dem Chauffeur, der vor dem Eingangsportal auf sie gewartete hatte, ins Haus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:**

**Die Charaktere gehören leider immer noch Gosho Aoyama, außer den Europäern. ^^**

Außerdem würde ich mich sehr über reviews jeglicher Art freuen! Also dann, bisher ist ja noch nicht wahnsinnig viel passiert, aber diesen Mangel werde ich hoffentlich bald zufriedenstellend beheben. (Ich sollte wirklich aufhören so geschwollen zu reden… hört sich ja grauenvoll an *murmel*… und ich sollte aufhören Selbstgespräche zu führen…)

Nachdem Heiji und Kazuah von Mr. Lamm, einem gutaussehenden Mann, Mitte 40, mit dichtem blonden Haar und stechenden blauen Augen, und seiner Frau, die tatsächlich Japanerin war, herzlich begrüßt worden waren, führte man sie auf ihre Zimmer. Diese lagen nebeneinander im 2. Stock des Westflügels. Bevor das Zimmermädchen, dass sie heraufgeführt hatte, wieder ging, erklärte es noch, dass falls Sie beide noch etwas wünschten, sie nicht zu zögern bräuchten nach ihr zu läuten. Sie bedankten sich, das Zimmermädchen knickste und verschwand Richtung Treppe. Kazuah sah ihr verdattert hinterher, folgte dann aber Heiji´s Beispiel und betrat ihr Zimmer. Genau wie das Anwesen war es ganz im englischen Stil gehalten. Die Einrichtung bestand größtenteils aus einem großen Himmelbett, eleganten Möbeln aus dunklem Holz mit Goldintarsien und langen, schweren Vorhängen an den hohen Fenstern, der Boden wurde von einem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Teppich bedeckt. Eine weitere Tür führte in ein großes Bad, in dem ausnahmslos alles aus weißem Marmor war. Erfreut stellte Kazuah fest, dass man schon extra ein Bad für sie vorbereitet hatte und holte ihren Kulturbeutel aus ihrer Tasche, die zuvor bereits auf ihr Zimmer gebracht worden war. Nachdem sie sich ausgezogen hatte, ließ sie sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sie sich in der marmornen Wanne zurück lehnte.

Heiji´s Zimmer war ganz ähnlich eingerichtet, wie das von Kazuah. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er ersteinmal zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Er bemerkte, dass man von hier aus eine wundervolle Aussicht über den See und die dahinter liegenden Berge hatte. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Berge glühten als würden sie brennen, während auf dem See Flammen zu tanzen schienen. Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete er das Farbspiel auf dem See. Es war so wunderschön… genau wie sie. Ein leises Knarren neben ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erleichtert schüttelte er den Kopf. Wo hatte er nur wieder seine Gedanken gehabt?

Aus dem Fenster neben ihm hörte er jetzt jemanden leise vor sich hin singen. Dieser jemand hörte sich verdammt stark nach Kazuah an. „Hey", rief er mit leicht erhobener Stimme hinüber. Ein kurzes erschrockenes Quietschen ertönte. „Mann, den Ton haste aber ganz schön versemmelt!", spottete Heiji, als sie nur in ein Handtuck gewickelt am Fenster auftauchte und sich ein wenig hinauslehnte um ihn besser sehen zu können. Wütend fauchte sie ihn an: „Musst du mich s erschrecken, du Depp?! Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!" 2Ach was," gab er betont cool zurück, „in deinem Alter bekommt man noch keinen Herzinfarkt, also mach nich so ´n Wind." Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und schloss das Fenster mit einem lauten Rums. „Mann, is die wieder gut drauf. Hoffentlich gibt sich das bis nachher wieder", knurrte er. „Immerhin müssen wir tanzen." Bei diesen Worten erschauderte er und seine Laune sank noch weiter. Denn das hatte er ihr wohlweißlich nicht gesagt, da er stark bezweifelte, dass sie in diesem Fall mitgekommen wäre. Er war nämlich ein furchtbarer Tänzer, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste. Und mit furchtbar meinte er furchtbar. Wenn Kazuah sich zwischen einem Tanz mit Nessie, dem Monster von Loch Ness, mal ausgegangen von dem Fall es könne besser tanzen als Heiji, was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, und ihm entscheiden müsste , würde sie sich ohne zu zögern in die Arme des Monsters begeben. Eine wirklich traurige Tatsache, wie Heiji feststellte. „Na ja, das wird schon…", murmelte er, wie um sich selbst Mut zu machen, doch selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es nicht besonders überzeugend.

Anmerkung:

Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Heiji in Wirklichkeittanzen kann**, **oder nicht, aber hier kann er es eben nicht. Vielleicht kann mich trotzdem jemand aufklären. Das wäre echt super!


End file.
